Inhalers
by okaznuni
Summary: One Shot of Sawyer and Boone. Set in AU of Season One's Confidence Man. Shannon has an asthma attack and Boone is in search of her inhalers. Comment and Rate.


Boone was inside Sawyer's tent, rummaging through his stash. He dug through bottles of liquor, playboy magazines, and several empty boxes of cigarettes. With each passing second, he was getting more frustrated.

"What'd ya doin' in my tent, son?" Sawyer demanded as he entered his tent. Surprised, Boone jolted up and flipped to face Sawyer. As soon as he did so a fist met his forehead.

Boone fell back to the ground. Sawyer stood over him, "It ain't nice to go breaking into people's homes, metro. Didn't they-" Boone did not let Sawyer finish. He lunged at Sawyer, tackling him to the ground. "Where is it? Tell me where it is!" Boone ordered. Sawyer pushed Boone off of and got back up. "Where is what?" Sawyer asked.

Boone got up, his eyes not leaving Sawyer, "The inhalers. You have my stuff." "What do you have to offer?" Boone wrinkled his forehead and made fist. Boone rushed at Sawyer but, Sawyer had foreseen his move and dodged the incoming attack. Sawyer than tackled Boone to the grown. He punched Boone once more in the face.

Boone's lip was now swollen and was bleeding. Sawyer got up and looked down at the beaten boy, "So you want to fight over it? We both know you can't win." "She needs her inhalers." Boone answered. "And I need something for 'em. What are you goin' to give me?"

Boone was silent. He slowly sat upright, facing Sawyer, thinking of all his options. "I don't have anything." Boone finally concluded. "I am sure there is one thing you can give me." Sawyer replied, looking at Boone with lust filled eyes. Boone was so helpless, so venerable, so young, and so beautiful. His hair was now a mess but, his cheeks were stilly rosy red and his eyes blue. The white shirt he always wore now had a stained with dirt.

"I want you." Sawyer said. Boone looked both shocked and horrified. He did not respond. Sawyer felt uncomfortable by Boone's silence, "Don't judge me. I am sure a guy like you probably has a great deal of experience." "No way." Boone said shaking his head. Sawyer shrugged, "Your loss."

Boone got up and walked toward the exit. Your loss. He thought of Shannon. He turned back to Sawyer who was grinning. His tan skin, his messy blonde hair, the dimples in his cheeks whenever he smiled, his well sculpted body, and the musk of sweat, booze, and cigarette's – all man. Sawyer was so attractive. "Alright."

"Alrighty then." Sawyer said smiling. Boone stepped closer to Sawyer. It was a bit awkward for the first few seconds but, Sawyer made his move. His lips met Boone's. Sawyer's tongue pried Boone's mouth open. His tongue made his way into Boone's mouth, exploring it. Sawyer lowered on of his hand's Boone's ass.

Boone could feel Sawyer's erection rub against his chest. He was taller so Boone had to stand on the tip of his toes to kiss. Boone continued the kiss, using his tongue to playfully fight with Sawyer's.

Sawyer was not going to let Boone win. He pushed Boone to the ground, this time not in rage but in love. Sawyer moved down, kissing Boone's swollen lips and licking the blood. It tasted so warm. He kissed Boone's bruises on his face, his arms.

Boone loved how Sawyer kissed him, the stubble that scraped his face, and the warmth of his body which was over him. He could feel his own member harden was well. Digging in his briefs, begging to be free. Boone touched Sawyer's member softly. Stroking it through his jeans.

Boone began to nibble on Sawyer's ear. Sawyer could no longer bear with the teasing. Sawyer pulled off Boone's shirt, revealing his smooth pink chest. Sawyer's large fingers struggled to undo Boone's pants. Boone's fingers slipped to aide Sawyer but, Sawyer swatted it away; he was doing this himself. Sawyer finally pulled off Boone's khaki's and tossed them to the side.

Boone lay in his black briefs in full view. His member was nearly bursting out of his underwear. Sawyer grabbed Boone by his hair and pulled his head toward Sawyer's waist. "Suck it." Sawyer said hastily. Boone began to undo Sawyer's belt but Sawyer pushed his hand away. "Use your mouth." Sawyer insisted.

It was difficult, but Boone somehow managed to undo Sawyer's belt using his teeth. He then used his front teeth to lower the zipper of Sawyer's jeans. Sawyer's member popped out. He was going commando. It was large, a little over seven and a half inches and thick. Dark strands of blonde hair stuck around his member.

As soon as his member was free, Sawyer shoved his erection into Boone's mouth. Boone barely had enough time to react. His dick was encased by Boone's mouth.

Boone quickly began working on Sawyer. His tongue caressed the head of Sawyer's member. The he began to slowly suck. Sawyer had plans of his own. Boone was not keeping pace with what he wanted. Sawyer grabbed Boone's brown locks to hold his head steady. Then he began to ram in and out of Boone's mouth. Back and forth, Sawyer thrusted his hips and his member continuously reentered the tight heat.

Boone struggled to keep up with Sawyer's movements. His large dick was too big for his mouth and Boone nearly chocked several times. Sawyer was having too much fun to notice his pain. Boone finally gagged and Sawyer was forced to come to a halt.

Sawyer kicked off his jeans and pulled off his shirt. He has a fine, bronzed body. One that was sculpted to perfection and deserved worship. Boone began kissing Sawyer, starting from his feet and making way up. Boone kissed Sawyer's knees, his belly button, and his nipples. Sawyer tugged Boone's briefs off. Boone's member popped out, about 6 inches in length. Sawyer stroked Boone's member and the boy quickly came.

Sawyer wasn't done so Boone had to wait. Sawyer could wait no longer. "Doggy style." Sawyer said. Boone got on all fours like Vincent. He was nervous for the upcoming pain but, excited for the pleasure. Sawyer's member entered Boone. He was encased in a tight heat. He was so tight. Sawyer began moving his hips, back and forth. Boone yelped out in pain. It nearly surprised them both that no one came about to see what the ruckus was. The energy was too much and Sawyer could hold it no longer. He released his seed inside of Boone.

Sawyer withdrew from Boone. He grabbed Boone by his hair and pulled him up to face his member. Boone knew what to do. He began to lick Sawyer's member clean. Boone's entrance hurt from Sawyer but, he did not mind.

"Sawyer?" Jack called.

"Shit" Sawyer mumbled as he pushed Boone away in search of his jeans, "Jack off!"

Jack smirked at the cleverness of the nickname and shook his head. He stood outside Sawyer's tent.

Sawyer pulled up his pants and quickly rushed outside. "I was wondering if you seen Boone." Jack said. "What? That's why you interrupted me?" Sawyer asked. "No one's seen him in awhile. He ran off looking for Shannon's inhalers…" "Well you askin' the wrong person." Sawyer replied.

---

Comment!


End file.
